


The kind of person you are

by tachibanamei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Fluff, Gen, MSBY and akaashi love him sm, Miya Atsumu Has ADHD, Original Character(s), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bokuto is the bestest boy ever, bokuto loves people and the people love him back, comfort bokuto fic, idk where im going with this fic but! ill add more tags as i update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachibanamei/pseuds/tachibanamei
Summary: Bokuto is so kind it hurts.MSBY Black Jackals and Akaashi Keiji noticeORBokuto loves people, and the people around him notice
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Everyone, Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu, Bokuto Koutarou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 30
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter One: Sakusa Kiyoomi

**Author's Note:**

> i got the name and its meaning [ from here](https://www.kidadl.com/articles/top-gender-neutral-japanese-names-for-your-baby)  
> DISCLAIMER: i know ... almost close to nothing about japanese and how the language uses pronouns and my research didn't help me much either so i took the easy way out.... please don't be afraid to call out an inaccuracies in this ahhh 
> 
> also my pronouns are xe/they and i am non-binary trans so this isn't some sort of "universal experience" ive written for ... it's mostly just words that comfort me! thank u..

It starts with Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Or at least he’s the first one to really pay close attention to it.

They’re at an MSBY Black Jackal’s fan signing, organised specifically by their sponsors as sort of a promotional event and Kiyoomi is only a little bit tired. All the fans till now had been respectful about keeping their distance to him and most of them, surprisingly enough even pulled out masks before their turn with him. (Especially the tiny kids, hands tightly grasping their guardians, struggling to make sure their masks are covering their face all the way up to their tiny noses.)

He’d been not only pleasantly surprised but also touched. Now he sat at his seat, twirling the black marker he’s been using to do signatures in his hand as he waited for the next person. He moved his head to his right and saw a new person walk up to Bokuto, MSBY #12 jersey in hand.

Kiyoomi had heard almost all his other teammates interactions with fans, but this was the first time he was seeing any of Bokuto’s interactions. Making sure he didn’t have any fans coming up to him, and then moving his chair just a little bit more to the right so he could hear the conversation, Kiyoomi payed attention.

“Hey hey hey!” Bokuto said, smiling wide as the fan settled down in front of him, hand held up for a fist-bump.

The fan replied with an equally large smile and with trembling hands, bumped their fist to his.

The fan and Bokuto talked about inconsequential things for a bit (“How are you?” “Did you enjoy last week’s match against the Red Falcons?”). As they chattered on, Bokuto pulled out his white marker to sign the jersey that Kiyoomi had noticed earlier.

“And who should I sign this too?” Bokuto asked, perennial smile on face.

The fan stumbled in their words, “Oh uhm… Nakamura” They stopped for a second as if contemplating what to say next.

Kiyoomi raised a silent brow, his two moles arching upwards into his hairline.

“Nakamura…?” Bokuto prompted, a look of understanding in his eyes. (Understanding of what exactly? Kiyoomi couldn’t tell)

“Nakamura… Nakamura Ibuki” the fan said, eyes downcast. Kiyoomi watched on as the fan fiddled with their fingers, out of nervousness.

Ah. Kiyoomi understood now.

“Nakamura Ibuki! What a beautiful name, ‘brave’ is it? Did you choose it yourself, Nakamura-san?” Bokuto asked, hands moving to write as he looked up at Nakamura Ibuki.

They nodded, fiddling with their fingers on their lap, “I did…It felt like it was a right fit for me.”

Bokuto’s smiled only widened (Seriously, what was it with this guy? Did his cheeks not hurt from all the smiling he did? Kiyoomi thought silently, an unknowing fond smile making its home underneath his surgical mask).

“What pronouns do you prefer Nakamura-san? I would like to write a small message for you!”

Nakamura Ibuki gasped, eyes filling up with water. They wiped the stray tear that had fallen down their face and cleared their throat.

“They, them and theirs in English please… I uhm… I’m not really sure what I’m comfortable with in Japanese yet.”

Bokuto nodded, hands quickly scribbling something down in English onto the MSBY notepad they had been provided with. Once done, he tore the page out and neatly folded it, dropping it next to the jersey.

“I’ve written my manager’s e-mail here! I’m not sure if you are thinking of going through with a gender re-affirming surgery, and I hope I’m not overstepping by wondering if you are but, if you are or if you need any financial help with anything please don’t hesitate to send him a mail! I’ll be happy to pay any and all expenses to ensure your safety and happiness!”

Ibuki, dropped their head into their hands, small sobs wracking through their body. Bokuto got up, and moved to the other side of the table to where they were sitting and patted their back, whispering what Kiyoomi could only assume (from whatever he was able to strain himself and hear) were soothing and calming words.

Kiyoomi stared at the pair, eyes and smile only growing fonder by the second.

He’d always known that Bokuto was kind. What with going out of his way to make sure he always carried an extra travel sized sanitizer in bag for Kiyoomi, or Hinata’s quiet admission one night after practice when Bokuto was at Akaashi’s place that the older man regularly called to check up on him when he was in Brazil, to dragging Miya back home from practice when the blonde man obsessively tried to perfect his third serve.

Kiyoomi knew all of this. Knew that there probably has never been a kinder man than Bokuto. But, seeing him sitting there comforting a trans fan after offering to pay for their gender re-affirming surgery and any other costs that may be incurred, it only then hit Kiyoomi that Bokuto Koutarou was a kind man, so loving and beautiful, always ready to give and care- despite any odds.

Sakusa Kiyoomi wondered how he had gotten so lucky to know and be teammates with such a wonderful man.

********

(A few months down the line, Bokuto will come running into the locker room to excitedly tell them all that Ibuki’s surgery had gone extremely well. While he bounces in excitement and makes plans with Hinata to see when they all can go and meet them, Kiyoomi looks at him with such love in his eyes that Inunaki has to tell him to stop. Kiyoomi doesn’t regret it one bit.)


	2. Chapter 2: Miya Atsumu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu returns home to a pleasant surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanku to the bestie and my favourite beta [pluto](https://twitter.com/x_xieyu) for beta'ing this!!!! im sorry this is a little short but pls enjoy!!

Miya Atsumu is the next person to notice it.

He is tired and exhausted from the train ride from Hyogo to Osaka, the fatigue doubling when he remembers that they have an away game in Tokyo against EJP Raijin that they were leaving for in the same night. Atsumu really just wants to fucking lie down.

When Atsumu reaches the dorms ( _ finally)  _ he’s a little startled to see the light in his apartment on. He was so sure that he’d left all the lights off when he had to make the emergency trip back home with Osamu, even asking Meian to double check that he hadn’t accidently left something on in his hurry to leave.

He trudges on up to his apartment anyway, each step feeling heavier than the last. When he finally reaches the landing and sees the open door to his apartment, as well as the open door to Bokuto’s, who lived across from him, he stumbled a little in his confusion.

“Bokkun?” Atsumu calls from the genkan of his apartment, carefully watching as Bokuto dusts his bookshelf. “Didya’ need something?”

Bokuto looked over from his task and beamed at Atsumu, like it wasn’t five in the morning.

“Hi, Tsum-Tsum!!” Bokuto was still smiling, making a smile twitch at the corners of Atsumu’s lips as well.

“Hey, what are ya doing here?” Atsumu rephrased the question, quickly slipping off his shoes and parking his suitcase right next to them as he walked up to the bright-eyed man.

Bokuto kept the duster that he was holding onto the coffee table and walked into Atsumu’s table to fill up a glass of water and hand it to the blonde man.

“I was cleaning up for you!”

Bokuto’s smile was less excited and more subdued now— somewhat warm and fond, perhaps even a little shy. This time Atsumu returned the smile with the same warmth.

“I knew you’d be tired when you came back, plus I noticed that you left your meds when Meian asked me to check up on the house so I was trying to make it easier for you!”

Atsumu blinked. It had been true that Atsumu had left behind his ADHD medication in the hurry to book train tickets and pack. He  _ had  _ felt the side-effects of them over the past week. The restlessness and impulsivity that he had to deal with had been uncomfortable, but nothing that he wasn’t already used to dealing with.

The fact that Bokuto was worried about Atsumu, doing things that he wasn’t even asked of just because he had noticed Atsumu had forgotten his medication, made him smile wide, previous exhaustion forgotten.

Bokuto was so, so kind. Atsumu was just a little in love.

(And if Atsumu fell asleep on the couch to the light pattering of Bokuto’s footsteps, only to be awoken eight hours later to a clean house, unpacked suitcase and half packed duffel bag with a sticky note that read “Hope you slept well! Let’s kick EJP’s ass Tsum-Tsum!!” with a doddle of an owl and a fox— nobody needed to know about the huge smile on Atsumu’s face.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MAN. this chapter instilled a feral need in me to write bokuatsu....Soon. Once im done with skts fluff week maybe.... 
> 
> but anyways so im just maybe a Tiny Bit Late on the update aahhhhh...... i initially intended to update this like. Last year but apparently i can only write for this fic when im sad (￣﹏￣；) thank you for reading and for the comments on the last chapter! i really appreciate it and i really hope that u enjoyed!!
> 
> this is dedicated to my atsumu kinnie bestie nico who i am cheering on for his exams hehehe
> 
> please leave kudos and comments if u enjoyed and i will see u for the next chapter o((>ω< ))o
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/kyosbian)
> 
> (and before u ask, yes i do have adhd and yes i am going to give bokuatsu adhd as well simply bc i can! /lh)

**Author's Note:**

> uhm well... Yeah.
> 
> ahhhh this is !!!! smth!!!! but this is just ... comfort bokuto im writing for anyone who find comfort in him! Feel free to request characters and scenarios in the comments and i'll try to bring them to life for you! I'll probably update really sporadically and keep adding stuff in the tags so make sure to keep an out for that!ALSO im only thinking of doing 6-ish chapters but that might change so uhh yeah... uhhhmmm idk what else to say.... comments and kudos make me feel warm inside so please consider leaving some nice thoughts below!!! thank u for reading and see u all soon :D


End file.
